


Kisses for Princesses

by DoorIsAjar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cheesy, Did I mention fluff?, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Sweet, cheesy fluff, does that count as a spoiler for my own fic?, embarrassment fluff, lots of kisses, pincess, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "And then, as if to prove her very point, Yuzu kissed her, gently, delicately, because - as she had said - Mei was a princess, and a princess deserved the softest, sweetest kisses she could give."Yuzu lets it slip that she thinks Mei is her princess.





	Kisses for Princesses

Mei's face burned a deep red, and she turned away from Yuzu's puckered lips.

"I love you, Mei~" Yuzu cooed, planting another of many sloppy kisses on her cheek.

Despite the blush capturing her cheeks, Mei felt herself melting from Yuzu's unabashed affection. Yuzu snuck another kiss onto the tip of her nose; and the younger girl's body practically decomposed on itself.

"I love you, too," Mei returned.

And she couldn't help it - because the smile that captured her lips plucked so naturally, so effortlessly at the corners, as if such a thing hadn't been utterly foreign to her features a little over a year ago. A kiss to her lips had any remaining thoughts of hers eroding one by one.

"Yuzu-" Mei started, but her resolve was wavering under her girlfriend's unending saccharine ardor, and her mind was rapidly drawing up a blank slate. Another kiss was left on the corner of her mouth, and her brain threatened to stop working altogether.

"Mmm?" Yuzu hummed with a kiss to Mei's cheek.

A wispy sigh escaped the younger girl, and she felt as though she would melt right there. "Why all the kisses?"

There was a pause, one long enough for Mei to discern that this was more than Yuzu being her usual affectionate self.

"I realized..." Yuzu began. She let her lips linger on Mei's jawline, a place where she wouldn't have to make eye contact. "Your first kiss... It was probably stolen, so I thought... To make up for that..."

She was nervous, voicing this aloud.

"Yuzu-"

"I-I thought, to make up for that-"

"I stole your first kiss."

Yuzu sprang to life, nerves be forgotten. That had not been her intended direction for the conversation. "Yours was stolen by some... some sleazy _guy!_ At least mine was stolen by a beautiful _princess!"_

She froze.

Yuzu's cheeks were suddenly bright red. She hadn't intended to voice that. Her dream had always been to be kissed by a handsome prince, like something straight out of a shoujo manga. That _prince_ had turned into a _princess_ , and she never thought that she would be voicing such an embarrassing thing but...

But who was she kidding? It was the truth. Mei was her princess, and Yuzu wanted her to _know_ it. She wished she could have been Mei's first - not out of some selfish desire, but out of want to give that to Mei. For Mei's first to be her last, just like Yuzu's own was _._

"And I got _you!_ There's nothing better than that, Mei!"

In some mix between a pout of residual embarrassment and a coo of adoration, Yuzu murmured, "And now I get to kiss a princess every day."

And then, as if to prove her very point, Yuzu kissed her, gently, delicately, because - as she had said - Mei was a princess, and a princess deserved the softest, sweetest kisses she could give. And as _horribly_ cheesy as that sounded, Yuzu would never deny it.

Never - and she planted another kiss onto the younger girl's nose.

Something of a light giggle tumbled past Mei's lips, and she lowered her head to hide the uncharacteristic display. Her forehead connected with Yuzu's own, lightly, but the older girl refused to relent. She leaned her chin forward and connected her lips with Mei's once more. It surely felt strange to feel laughter against her mouth, but she suddenly craved the sensation. Yuzu pressed closer, drawing further chimes of delight from Mei and eliciting more vibrations unto her lips. She relished in the way Mei's mouth parted - not in an effort to deepen the kiss, but to allow an escape for the musical joy that was bursting from her lungs, entirely uninhibited.

Yuzu giggled herself, and she cupped Mei's cheeks. It felt wonderful, the feel of laughter under her palms and further still against her lips. She could tell that she was so surely drowning in this abyss of content, and all at once they were tumbling back against the soft downy of their bed. Mei became straddled between Yuzu's legs, and the older girl leaned over and above her to continue the fervent affection, but not a bit of red tinted their cheeks darker. It was difficult for Yuzu to pry her attention from the little pearly giggles dropping like marbles from Mei's otherworldly smile; and Mei could hardly contain the flare in her chest as Yuzu continued her array of kisses - not that she would want to even attempt staunching such a flame.

A kiss to her eyelid and Mei's lashes fluttered, as if afraid to open violet irises and find Yuzu's mouth precariously close to any number of her features. Surely, if Yuzu had been wearing lipstick, her face would have been doused red, from the very tips of her ears to the underside of her jaw.

...

Perhaps, it would be a good idea to double check that before leaving the bedroom.

"Mei~" Yuzu softly murmured, and Mei was forced to open her eyes fully.

Had Yuzu been an inch lower, their noses would have been touching - but she had halted, attention enraptured by the facet of delight painting Mei's features.

"I love your laugh." Yuzu closed in for another kiss. There were no more vibrations to send her lips abuzz, but it mattered little. To her, all kisses with Mei were precious, each one more so than the last.

She watched in muted marvel as Mei's eyelids slipped shut, eyelashes dusting her cheekbones. Mei was utterly melting into her.

The two girls remained like that, with their lips pressed against one another's, breaths mingling and bodies entirely un-moving aside from the gentle upturn of their lips - and that,  _that_ was the most blissful thing they had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

It was nothing short of perfect.

Mei felt as though her heart had stilled, lulled into a serenity beyond anything she had experienced before.

Her chest was un-explainably light. It had never felt this empty before, never this clear of everything but the love that was ever so certainly finding a permanent home right in some comfortable recess of her heart.

And then, in one sudden motion, Yuzu puckered her lips - and Mei suspected she was about to pull away with one final peck -

But she proceeded to blow the wettest-sounding raspberry she could muster.

She had hardly been able to produce the fart sound before laughter began tumbling from her lips, cheeks a deep red as air struggled to find way into her lungs over the rambunctious giggling.

But over her own wheezing, she could hear it.

Laughter - laughter that certainly wasn't her own.

Beneath her, giggles were slipping from Mei's lips - not the tiny little notes of happiness from earlier, but sounds she could hardly restrict, sounds she could only partially mute with a hand over her mouth.

"Yuzu, that was-" _disgusting_ but Mei couldn't finish because her chest stuttered, and not even if she had placed a pillow over her mouth would she have been able to silence the snort that escaped. Her face colored red in utter mortification, even as more laughter sounded against her own control. A hand flew to her face in want to hide herself away.

_"Mei!"_ Yuzu shouted, pawing at the younger girl's hands, desperate to retract them from the oh so endearing expression of embarrassment traced across Mei's face. "That was adorable!"

And Mei couldn't take it. Between the raspberry and the completely undignified noise she had just produced, she couldn't take it; and she resorted to shoving Yuzu, hopefully _off_ the bed.

It worked. The blond had been precariously close to collapsing in a fit of laughter, and the added push by her girlfriend - a genuinely playful side she was so pleasantly surprised to see from Mei - sent her plummeting to the floor.

But this girl, this bundle of laughter and rosy cheeks who was now _snorting_ herself on their bedroom floor - this girl who Mei had fallen head over heels and most _definitely_ deeper for was the girl who blew disgustingly wet raspberries on her very _mouth_ without a hint of remorse, who... who called her a princess and showered her in kisses, who loved her with every inch of herself and would love her with more if she had even a smidgen more to give, and...

And she loved it.

Every bit of it.

She wanted this for the rest of her life, raspberries and snorting and princess kisses and all.

Her fingers ghosted her lips, where Yuzu's had been a minute prior.

Mei only vaguely realized Yuzu was collecting herself from the floor; and by that point it was too late to protect herself. Yuzu was already collapsing atop her, arms wide open as she hopped back up onto their disheveled bed and - more notably - Mei.

The air was knocked from her lungs; but in its place, as Yuzu wormed her way under her chin, legs intertwining with Mei's own as she secured herself on top of the younger girl - in its place was a warmth, a euphorically enriching warmth that wasn't solely rooted in the body laid flush atop hers. It sat squarely within her chest; and from there, it swelled into a comforting heat that let her very muscles come undone, that stripped the oxygen (whatever remained after Yuzu's stunt) oh so sweetly from the deepest recesses of her lungs.

"Mei?" Yuzu mumbled, her breath tickling the underside of Mei's jaw.

She propped herself up by her elbows; and, with a mix of care and fervent excitement (which was a strange mix indeed, but it matched Yuzu perfectly, and Mei wouldn't have had it any other way), she brought her hands up to Mei's cheeks.

And Yuzu smiled at her.

Every other morsel of joy that radiated from her derived from her eyes, and the amount that had collected in there - directed _at_ Mei, _because_ of Mei - was almost too much for for the younger girl to handle.

Almost - because even if it had been too much, the younger girl still didn't think she would have been able to pull away from such a tender gaze. Certainly not from Yuzu.

The older girl's thumb gently ran across Mei's cheek, and her smile warmed, lost in the violet pools of the love of her life.

Then, in nothing more than a breath of content:

"I can hold the whole world in my hands."

And Mei's heart pounded, singularly, _desperately_ against her rib cage. Her arms fell lax; and for a moment, she thought her heart had stopped beating altogether - but no, it was beating so frantically, so incredibly _hard_ that she couldn't distinguish one beat from the next.

But suddenly her mind was abuzz with nothing but a single thought, one that demanded an escape into the open air.

Mei could feel her cheeks darken, and she knew - _she knew_ Yuzu could see just how _red_ she was, so she turned her head, breaking the dotingly loving gaze that Yuzu held over her. The words banged around in her skull, clamoring for her mouth to actually produce them, but her heart was racing, and had Yuzu still been nestled into the crook of her neck -

Mei was glad she had moved, for her heart pounding away into Yuzu's ear would have riled a new level of embarrassment.

She swallowed her hesitation, and her hands darted to Yuzu's cheeks before her resolve could crumble.

Her eyes dared to meet Yuzu's - but she could hold the look for no more than a moment before she had to avert.

She tightened her hold on the soft skin just as Yuzu ran her thumb across her own cheek; and she met emerald pools once more.

Mei was certain, her heart was going to burst.

Or her face was going to catch on fire.

One of them was bound to happen, and either of them would have been preferable to having Yuzu feel her hands trembling on either side of her incredibly patient smile.

But the sooner she let herself voice her thoughts, the sooner she could pull her hands away, and the sooner she could bury this ball of embarrassment that was eating her alive.

"N-No, you can't," Mei began, wincing at her stutter. "You can't because _I'm_ holding the whole world in my hands."

She absolutely could not maintain eye contact. This was too much for her poor heart to handle. Even if she knew, from the very bottom of her heart, that she was speaking the absolute _truth,_ she had never been granted the opportunity to voice such loving words before. She was tragically out of her element, but -

She refused to let the words go unsaid. She meant them. All of them.

"And I get to kiss a princess everyday, too. A-A beautiful princess."

When nothing but silence filled the room, her words suddenly felt far heavier, suffocatingly heavier; and she was certain that she had said something wrong.

But when she mustered the courage to lift her eyes to meet Yuzu's, there was absolutely nothing but love reflected back at her. There might as well have been literal hearts in Yuzu's eyes with the adoration welling up in those emerald pools.

And without a bit of warning, Yuzu threw herself at Mei, lips mashing together, far too desperate to just _kiss_ this wonderful girl than worry about decency. She let out a hiccup against these lips that were hers and hers alone - from now until forever - because she had apparently begun crying at some unidentifiable point; and there was certainly not enough air going into her lungs over the kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from Mei. Even with the bid of air beckoning her away, she couldn't.

There wasn't a shred of space between them, but it was strange. The happiness that Yuzu felt clawed the tears more rapidly down her cheeks, as if it needed an escape before it blew her up from within.

"Yuzu," Mei started, just as she felt the first salty drop claim purchase on her chin. She pushed Yuzu back, just enough so she could sit up.

Her legs remained trapped under Yuzu's weight, but that was the farthest thought from her mind, even as the limbs began numbing.

"I'm _happy!_ I-I'm so _happy,_ I don't... I-I don't..." Yuzu tried to explain. Something of a sob and a laugh ruptured into the still air as she wiped at the tears still falling. "I'm so happy, Mei."

Then there were hands, gently grasping at her wrists; and her tear-ridden fingers and palms were pulled away from her face. When she opened her eyes, it was to lips kissing away her tears, feather-light pecks that left her heart full.

Too full, maybe, because the tears fell reignited.

She tried pushing the younger girl back, but she could hardly force herself to will away Mei.

_"Stop,"_ Yuzu laughed, swatting lightly Mei. "I'm going to die of happiness, Mei."

And to her complete joy, Mei didn't stop.

She kissed her cheek, breaking a line of her tears, and then moved to the other cheek, where she cut off a trail that had just begun forming.

And to Yuzu's utter delight, Mei grasped at the sides of her head and lowered her face down to kiss her forehead. She remained there for an extra moment, until the older girl's flush seemed to die down, even just minutely.

When Mei finally pulled back, she moved delicately, as if she couldn't bear to break whatever had just occurred between them; and the fragility and the tenderness in which she dropped her lips back onto Yuzu's own had the blond positively melting.

There was salt between their lips, and another hiccup all but left Yuzu giggling at her own uncontrollable dramatics. The sensation on her lips left her all but wishing she never had to break the kiss - for she was, after all, kissing a princess.

And she would continue to, for every day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone come chant "fluff" with me as we board the fluff train to fluff town. Choo-choo~
> 
> But more importantly, clearly I'm a liar, lolol. I said in the notes for my last fic that I was going into hibernation until December due to college - and clearly that didn't happen. Haha, but I kinda wrote this one as a stress reliever, and most of the writing happened during the weekends. I feel like I should say, "Oh, I won't be back until December, now!" but then we'll collectively watch as I smuggle something else up before then because I have zero self-control, lol.
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you for reading my fic! I hope you have enjoyed! :)
> 
> Edit: [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster) drew an adorable comic from this fic, that can be found [here.](http://smxmuffinpeddling.tumblr.com/post/181066059427/mei-is-still-very-new-at-being-a-cheesy-romantic) Please also check out their fics, too, because their writing is wonderful. :)


End file.
